Turned Tables
by Clanoire
Summary: Unexpected things started to happen and a story starts revolving around the lives of Elizabeta and Gilbert. Elizabeta was the happiest woman of all—being the luckiest girl to marry Roderich, and to win countless wars . Gilbert, being the loneliest man living—all because of the misfortunes he's having. But this time, the tables were turned.
1. Turning the Tables

1-Turning the Tables

It has been years since Roderich and Elizabeta had their wedding. It was a great day at the Edelstein manor. As usual, Elizabeta was cleaning the backyard, until Roderich called for her.

"I wonder what we will be talking about today," Eliza whispered in a humming tune.

Upon opening the door, the brunette noticed her husband sitting in his large chair facing the window with the back of the chair facing her, avoiding her from seeing his face.

As she closed the door, silence filled the room for a moment until a deep, but soothing voice started to grow louder saying something.

"Elizabeta," he said.

"Y-You needed something, Roderich?" Sensing his deep voice, she immediately took the serious atmosphere.

"Seeing that the contract is over, you know what that means, right?" Roderich boldly stated.

Eliza's beautiful smiling face transformed into an almost teary one _thanks_ to the statement.

"I s-see... Well if you'll e-exc-cuse me, I-I'll continue my cleaning-"

"You don't have to, take a rest, and for the next two days you will be moving into a new house, just by yourself. I had already bought it for you. Pack up. And be sure to leave nothing here. You won't be able to come back here again," he explained.

The last sentence pierced right through the lady. To not see the one she loved the most again, who can endure such a horrid thing.

"S-Sure." It was the only thing she managed to answer among all the outbursting questions trying to shout out of her mind.

The phone outside suddenly ringed, and Elizabeta found this as a reason to get out of the room and to shortly escape reality's arms.

"Oh! I-I'll go get it!" Eliza said faking her smile.

Roderich remained silent in his position.

And there she hurriedly got out of the room carrying the pain and suppressed tears starting to flow out of her green orbs.

She closed the door leaning her back against it. There she stood for a moment, reminisced all of her memories with her husband-now signing a divorce paper and throwing her out of his life.

"Why, Roderich...?" Tears one by one started to wet the red carpet on the floor.

Elizabeta was at loss. She never believed that it was her husband, he never will be; he just _died_-in her belief perhaps. All that she was doing was to _mourn_ for her lover.


	2. Permanently Temporary Problem

After that regretful conversation, for a moment, Elizabeta stood there, her thoughts being flooded by her memories with Roderich, only to realize that the phone was still ringing, and she forgot to pick it up.

"Thanks to this, I was able to get out," she whispered to herself somehow thankful.

As she picked up the phone, a shout roughly came out of the receiving piece.

"Hey! I was waiting for about, fifteen minutes here and no one is picking up! I don't care whoever is in that other line but an awesome guy like me doesn't deserve to be ignor-"

The voice immediately reminded her of someone she didn't want to remember; and the very word "awesome" helped prove her guess. Not to mention the tone being taunting and irritating; it was indeed her childhood friend.

"Dropping..." Eliza threatened as she figured out his identity. Never mind the "thanking" part earlier.

"No, no wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, alright?" Gil answered trying to catch and reassure her still on the line. "S-So it is you Liz, huh?" he whispered to himself.

"Give me a good reason to not end this**useless** call,"

"I am going out on a date today, _with_ a girl," he declared with traces of embarrassment.

"Is this some kind of a lame joke to mock me?" Eliza responded with a shocked expression with doubts filling her mind.

*Eliza's P. O. V. *

Gilbert? Gilbert Beilschmidt? Going on a date? Loving someone? Someone attracted to him? These are things that would never, ever, happen to him because of his irritating personality, physical appearance, and most of all, the way he treats people.

"Eliza...beta..."

Am I imagining things? Or maybe I underestimated him too much, or maybe I just can't accept the fact that this thing called "luck" is happening to him now or probably because I ran out of good fortune?

"E...bet..."

I'm taking his miserable life while he's taking mine? Is this what they call "karma"? No. No way would that be. In fact he should be the one suffering from it.

"...ta..."

I would never do something to him that will cause me such thing- Oh no. No. No. No. _That_ thing- it can't be. That can't be the reason-

"Elizabeta!" a shout woke me up of my flooding thoughts.

"Y-You were saying?!" I exclaimed in surprise upon realizing Gilbert was still on the phone.

"I called out your name four times and I received dead air! You okay?"

"O-Of course I'm fine! I just lacked sleep yesterday, so my mind! So, is that all? Boasting your date? Stop trying to be a humble fellow, idiot. If that's all, I'm dropping-"

"Well it was you who spaced out, not even letting me finish my message..." Annoyance was evident in his tone.

"What was that?" The rage was traced from my voice and this reached him, resulting for me to hear a shivering tone.

"Anyways, I just need some advice and encouragements from you since you are a wife, a girl. If you are ever interested, come here around 12:00. You can drop the phone now."

And she dropped it.

"… **are** a wife, huh?" I felt disappointed. My rage rose even more upon hearing Gilbert's emotions as he said the sentence. It was as if he didn't care at all. Well, what can I do about it?

"Should I go or not? Perhaps doing so will avert my mind from this fact even for just a while. It is 11:00. I'll go." I headed to my room and started to put on my casual clothes. Suddenly, a voice came out from behind the door. It was obviously him. I leaned my back against the side of the bed and listened.

"... Why not learn to be independent. I know, I was even the one who asked for your help. But you yourself had already greatly proven that you can stand by your own, regardless of your gender. I did admire that, but I know you are well-aware of the word 'end', no? What I am seeing as of now, isn't that strong girl I once feared from wars. I'm letting you go, Eliza. Be **happy**." And there he ended his declaration.

I remained silent. I waited until his footsteps can't be heard anymore. The tears tried to free from my eyes again. By my small luck, I managed to suppress it for the second time.

"...Be independent... Be **happy**...? Be happy...?!" I clutched my fist trying to take his last sentence of any positive meaning.

I let go an instant, and I simply headed to his room, opening a small space in the door, and I bid goodbye to him, gently closed the door and rushed out of the manor to Gilbert, rather Ludwig's house.

Not really having the motive of assisting him in the first place, it was _her_ that she was really trying to help.


	3. Possible Impossibility

Before being able to reach the German brothers' house, Eliza went through a forest then there she gazed upon the hiding beautiful view that caught her attention. Much to her surprise, that view was his house itself. Oh my, just look at that.

"So... big...!" Eliza said sweating, turning her head up.

"I won't be a bother to the guard here. I guess I'll go in myself and find that stupid idiot. I can even like maybe, surprise him," Eliza muttered to herself as she slowly opened the gates and started walking inside.

The entrance greeted her with a fountain. It served as the center of the four directions Eliza saw-one was the path she took from her house, the other was leading to the east: the garden and the west: the pool and an alternate exit, well actually the three directions are alternative exits themselves. And the north, of course: the mansion.

"I never thought Ludwig can reach this far. What a hardworking man he is. He sure deserves this." A smile formed in her face.

The pathway through the mansion's door was clearly emphasized by the small green balls of grass, which were adorned by vertical metal arcs that were about twice her height. Flowers crept through each arc. These went through until the end of the pathway. Eliza gazed with eyes full of excitement until she reached the end of the way.

"Curse it; I'm late for the meeting. It was because of brother, I don't usually go late! His room was so messy and I did what I can but I can't clean it anymore because of the time. The chores! Brother," Ludwig slammed his palm onto his stressed face.

He was walking out of the door in a hurry when he saw a familiar figure- Hedérváry. Of course, his brother can only be the reason of why she is here.

"Ah, speak of the devil...! L-Ludwig! Hey!" She approached him with a smile.

"If you are looking for Brother, he is at the living room. I'm afraid I can't escort you; I'm in a hurry. Just ask the guards, they wouldn't mind." Ludwig explained.

"No bother, thank you. Sorry," Eliza responded with a nod.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." Ludwig headed for the main gate.

"Goodbye! Take care!"

Turning to the house from him, she remembered her real goal here, to locate Gilbert without the help of the guards. Wow, what kind of a sick goal is that?

"Let's do this!"

"R-Roderich's house is a bit smaller than this..." She compared.

"R-R-Roderich...?!" As she said these words, pictures of the event that happened earlier began to resurface in her mind.

"No no no no no no. Now's not the time to think about that...!" She shook her head.

At the doorstep, her hands started to tremble, not knowing why.

The house was surely big. The door was sheltered by a thick triangle-shaped roof that was a few feet above the door. The roof had been extended to the sides as there were pathways beside the door, serving also as terraces. Posts and columns supported the roof. Eliza wouldn't bother knowing as to where the ways lead.

"I'm at the door...! Opening...!" Carefully, she turned the doorknob.

Revealing the house's contents- were an amazing living room with an enormous couch and a table just below the railed stairs leading to another large floor with numerous doors. The chandelier was just above her, and there hanged sparkling diamonds. Four large posts were standing by the whole living room, the two at the left bordering a two-doored room while the two at the left- one seen beside the stairs' end: from the floor to the ceiling at the top and the other one being the corner of the wall of the living room that makes another pathway to the right.

"Looks sure can be deceiving. While it looked enormous outside, interiors were lot more spacious."

"… A dream. Yeah, an illusion, it is. All right, time to wake up now-" She slapped herself trying to snap her out of it.

But unfortunately for her, it was reality.

"S-So... where to start...?" She nervously said with sweat beading on her face.

"Ah, I'll go check the stairs!"

The stairs were very much like the ones in fairytales, particularly in castles, those swirly-like kinds. The stairs' left side was merged into the north wall. The right side was railed.

"So... exhausting..." Eliza whispered only to realize that she was not even halfway there.

After a minute, she finally reached the top, and much to her chagrin numerous doors came to her sight.

"Come on..." She said in dismay.

She checked the rooms-

*Garden*

"How did I end up here?! Woah, this is the first time I've witnessed a garden built upstairs.

*Pool*

"Help! So deep! Gahah!"

*Kitchen*

"So this is how it feels to be hit by a frying pan..."

*Crop fields*

*Face hitting the mud upon slipping*

"N-No more...!" She walked clumsily and almost crawling.

Walking somewhere in the house whilst leaning on the wall, she sighed in despair.

"Maybe I should have just asked the guards," she muttered.

She was about to back out when she heard someone asleep.

"H-Huh...?" She looked at the room containing the snoring voice.

And there she saw the living room. Her delighted expression immediately turns into a furious one as she saw the one who has caused her all the misfortunes.


	4. Unpredicted Prediction

The room was messy. Ludwig perhaps simply has not stated it to lessen the depression of the disappointed Elizabeta. He had read her expression and knew that she was faking it.

"How can Ludwig take this?!" She was fuming out of rage.

"Graah!" Gilbert woke up in surprise, his heart thumping hard and he panted fast.

"What a nightmare! Eliza was about to hit me with a frying-"

"… Nightmare, huh?!" A purple aura began seeping out from Eliza as she raised her frying pan that hit the guy's head, hard.

"Owww! And I thought it was _merely_ a dream...!" Gilbert exclaimed in horror only to see Eliza.

Gilbert's expression seemed that he was screaming inside.

"Well, well. Look _who_ is interested in my favor?" He teased.

Eliza blushed in embarrassment and glared at him.

"I never expected you to come for petty reasons, I just wanted advices though," he annoyingly hissed.

"S-Shut up! So who's this 'someone' that you're going out with?" Eliza hesitantly asked, curiosity noticeable.

"That would be a great secret, for _now_."

"But how am I supposed to know what she likes and make an advice for you-" Eliza responded in a fit of rage.

"I don't need an advice with _that_, I already know what she likes-"

"Then I guess my job here is **done**-" She shot back as she stood up but instantly Gilbert grasped her arm.

"Let me finish, alright? And if I nailed it right, I asked for your encouragements. And that is, up to you on _how_ to show me that," he explained in a serious tone.

Eliza sat back onto the couch.

"What time is the dreadful- err, said date of yours?" she asked, trying to regain the life of the conversation.

"In about ten minutes," he replied.

"Say again?" Eliza tried to confirm his answer.

"In about, ten, t-e-n minutes, idiot," he repeated with that husky voice of his.

Silence filled the room for a short moment until Eliza finally took understanding of the current situation.

She stood up out of frustration.

"Are you freaking serious?! You're the idiot here! You aren't even properly dressed for the-"

"Now, now, that's offensive. This _is_ my attire for the date itself," he boasted.

"You!" Eliza pointed at Gilbert. She then punched him. Gilbert felt his bottom hit the floor hard. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Look at this, huh? This! The living room! G-Garbage! Are you even concerned about your brother? Oh, by the way, are you the younger one? It's because, he is way more reserved, and responsible, but look at you, doing nothing here-"

"You know nothing, should you know that not all about me despite us being childhood friends," a serious voice came out of the guy.

That applied more pain to Eliza, in which she was still trying to mend the one from Roderich.

Probably the pain was taking control of her emotions, and she wanted to let it all out. But instead of having the expected result, negative things only happened more.

The two remained silent looking away from each other, and made an awkward atmosphere.

Gilbert stood up, facing the girl's back.

"I am not messy, nor irresponsible. Well, maybe sometimes. You know what, you'll never get anywhere with that prejudicial attitude of yours. You're taking this _too_ seriously, not as I have expected." His words broke the silence. Eliza was _indeed_ exaggerating.

Eliza looked back at him only to see an annoying expression on his face.  
"You**never** let me finish," he added.

"H-Huh?" Eliza asked in confusion.

"You were the one to blame, you know that? The reason why this room suffered with this condition was because of that I waited for you, doing things, like eating, then fell asleep unknowingly. You _were_ late, and that's why I only had a small amount of time left until my date starts. Idiot!"

"I thought you said earlier, '**come****if you****want'**?" Eliza mocked.

Gilbert blushed in shock.

"B-B-But you still came! So technically, you wasted my time!" he attempted to stand for himself.

The annoying atmosphere started to resurface again.

"Well it's your fault for not calling earlier!" She debated.

"I remember calling you on 10:55. The meeting time is 12:00. And your house ain't that far," Gilbert deducted.

"Don't tell me… you got lost?" He bursted into laughter, right after stating those words, turning her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you trying to be _independent_or something? Kesesesesese!" He laughed.

As Eliza heard the word, a hurting image came instantly into her mind—Roderich. It had a double meaning- _he_ said that word.

"You could have just asked the guard...!" He remained laughing- but he was cut off by a slap from the recipient of his words. Silence resurfaced leaving only the fading echoes of the slap itself.

"E-Eliza...?" He tended the pained part of his cheeks as he gazed at the lady.

"I-I'm so-sorry...!" She turned around wrapping her chest with her hands.

"You're acting really weird today..."

"B-By the way...!" Eliza tried to lighten up the mood and turned to face Gil again.

"Oh no, only five minutes left...! Hurry, move it!" Eliza commanded.

"No way, this is my attire; I just need you to encourage me, silly gal. Besides I'm too awesome already to—" he was cut when Eliza pinched his ear and dragged him like that until they got to his room.

She dropped him at his bed, leaving him tending his poor ear in pain. She then asks for the clothes to wear.

"So is she plain, formal-"

"She would love me the way I am," he instantly replied.

Trying to suppress a laugh, Eliza spoke in between giggles.

"I still am not in the believing side about you having a girl; it makes me explode trying to think of a possibility like that especially for a guy like you. You must have used a charm on her or-"

"Do you think _that_ lowly of me?" He was dead serious.

"This attire is great! This is perfect!"

Gil looked at her direction.

"This looks familiar though..."

"That isn't mine. Darn that West, misplacing my clothes with..."

"... Roderich's..." he finished and the name made Eliza drop the clothes as she started to tightly cover her ears with both hands, tears beading on her eyes.

"Stop it, stop it!" She exclaimed, evidently distraught. How much of a torture can a single name bring?

Gilbert clasped both her hands and shook her into reality.

"O-Oi, snap out of it!"

And Eliza finally _woke_up.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized as she instantly wiped the beads of tears from her orbs.


End file.
